Turbulence
by ecrivons
Summary: It has been two weeks since Kuvira's surrender. Korra and Asami are ready to tell their friends about their relationship at the Republic City festival. However, with Team Avatar under the impression that Mako and Korra are still in love things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Turbulence**

**We own nothing!**

**Image belongs to creator! **

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since the fall of the Great Uniter and the creation of the third spirit portal. Downtown Republic City was still in rumbles, but that did not stop the citizens from going to the portal and awing at its spectacular eminence. Members of the White Lotus had traveled all the way from the Southern Water Tribe to look after the portal, so that no clueless or daring persons entered the spirit world.<p>

The people of Republic City were overjoyed with the Avatar's success in defeating the ruthless Kuvira and have expressed such feelings by showering Korra with many thanks and presents. Not that the Avatar didn't appreciate their kind actions, but it was starting to annoy Korra. She was unable to go out in public without floods of people invading her personal space.

The people had organized a festival, with the approval of Raiko, to celebrate the restoration peace within the city and the nations. Rectuantly so Korra was obliged to go, since the festival was thrown in her honor, after all. Since Korra was forced to go, she brought along her friends. They could all suffer together.

Korra stood underneath the grand statue of Firelord Zuko, just a few meters away from the festival entrance. She leaned against the metallic structure, awaiting her friends. Asami walked up to her girlfriend, looking around to make sure no one was looking, before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Korra," she purred softly with one of those gorgeous smiles.

Korra could feel the pink in her cheeks still from that small kiss. "Hey," she replied, smoothly. "So, uh, I've been thinking about something kind of big."

The engineer's heart sank and she swallowed thickly. That didn't sound good at all. "Oh?" she asked, trying to keep the same tone from before, but worry laced her words. "And what might that be?"

"I think we should tell everyone about us," Korra said sternly. "I don't want to hide anymore. Maybe from the media, sure, but our family and friends deserve to know. We should have the right to be ourselves around them, don't you think?"

That smile graced Asami's face once again and she gave Korra a hug. "I think that's a great idea. Aren't you a little bit nervous, though? What will Mako think, especially? Then there's Tenzin. What if he doesn't want us around anymore because it might affect his kids?"

"No way. Tenzin wouldn't do that. He's family. Besides, Aang liked girls, so it makes sense that I do, too," she joked.

The older gave Korra a stern look and gently swatted at her arm. "This isn't something you should joke about. This is serious, Korra. This could put an unnecessary strain on our relationship."

The Avatar just shrugged and gave Asami a proper kiss. "I won't let anything bad happen. Besides, do you really think everyone's going to hate us for falling in love? Come on, Asami! It's going to be some shocking news, but I think they can handle it."

Asami nodded. "So when do you want to tell everyone?"

"Dinner?" she suggested.

She nodded again. "Well how? You just want to come out and say hey, everyone, we're togeth-"

"Korra! Asami!" Jinora called out, waving to them. Her hand was in Kai's and they came running towards the two. As they got closer Jinora noticed that the two were standing rather close to each other and were in a middle of a serious conversation just before they arrived. They drifted apart as soon as Kai and Jinora got to them.

"Hey!" Korra smiled at the two. "I see things are going good".

Kai and Jinora flushed red as they both looked away from each other. Korra chuckled at the two Airbender's embarrassment, but was silenced by a stern look from Asami.

"What?" Korra asked the young heiress.

Asami raised an eyebrow, then gave a small smile at the robust Avatar. Korra smiled back and the two locked eyes for a moment.

Jinora noticed the two's silent conversation almost immediately. She wondered what their eyes were conversing about. She thought back to a weeks ago when she accidently saw Korra and Asami in the spirit world.

_Jinora sat at the pavilion just off the shore of Air temple island. The cool breeze made it easier for her to relax and with the help of a the tranquil silence, her soul drifted from her body and into the spirit world. As soon as Jinora entered the spirit world she was flooded by spirit creatures that she met on her previous journeys._

"_Hey guys its great to see you again," She smiled at small dragonfly bunnies hovering near her. They chattered at her as if trying to tell her something. _

"_What's that? Korra's here too?" she asked with a bit of excitement. _

"_Where?" _

_The dragonfly bunnies circled her indicating for her to follow, before they flew north . Jinora followed the spirits, until they reached a large open field filed with pink and yellow flowers. Jinora spotted Korra, who sat lazily amongst the flower patches. _

_ "Kor-" Jinora stopped herself, noticing that Korra wasn't alone. _

_Jinora quickly ducked into the flowers, making herself barely visible. Her eyes widen as she spotted Asami, who at that moment was resting on the ground using Korra's legs as her pillow. The Avatar and Heiress were looking at each other, with genuine smiles on their then said something causing Asami to chuckle. _

"_What are they doing here?" Jinora asked herself. A dragonfly bunny chattered at her, Jinora placed a finger against her lips indicating the spirit to whisper. _

_ "How long-" _

_Jinora was abruptly pulled from the spirit world by a loud and annoying scream. She opened her eyes and found her siblings arguing. Jinora sighed, but the image of Korra and Asami in the spirit world lingered. _

Jinora had a feeling that something was going on between the two, they were looking at each other similarly to when they were in the spirit world. However, Jinora knew now was not the best time to bring it up. It didn't take long for Opal and Bolin to show up.

"Hey guys!" they both greeted.

"Have you heard from Mako?" Korra asked.

"Yea Mako said he'll be a little late because Wu isn't cooperating with him and to go on ahead without them. They'll catch up," Bolin informed.

With that the group joined the festival. Korra was grateful that her friends came with her, because they kept people from swarming towards her.

"Ok guys! What should do first? Ride the rollercoaster? Play some of these games! Try all the food?" Bolin excitedly asked as he led the group.

"Well I've always wanted to go on a rollercoaster," Jinora said.

"Let's do it then!" Korra jumped at the idea. Asami looked a little worried, but Korra gave her a reassuring smile.

After the ride, the six of them decided to get some popcorn, ice cream, and fire flakes. Bolin led the group to a table and they all sat down, consuming their delights. For a moment, there was nothing but the sounds of chewing and slurping; the noisiest of all being Bolin. Finally, Jinora set down her bag of popcorn and looked over at Korra.

"Hey Korra," she asked suddenly, looking between Asami and the Avatar. "You've been practically glowing lately. Almost like you're in love." She had more to say, but she was cut off.

"Yeah! Are you and Mako back together?" Opal asked bluntly.

Korra practically choked on her fire flakes, coughing and sputtering. "Uh, what?" Her tone was defensive.

"So you are!" she exclaimed.

Korra was at a loss for words. She had no idea what to say. She couldn't say yes because it wasn't true. She couldn't say no, though, because just then her friends would be ask who exactly was she in love with? She glanced at Asami who seemed to have shut herself off from this topic, looking towards the hands in her lap that were stressfully squeezing each other. Korra swallowed thickly and looked back to Opal, then at Jinora. "What?" It was the only thing she could think to say. "Just what?"

"You don't have to hide it! It's so great that you two are back together. We could go on double dates and oh and even triple! It's going to be so great!" Opal was rambling and Korra just stared. She wanted her to shut up and just let her speak already!

Asami got up and left in all the commotion. Apparently, she didn't like the idea of her girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend hooking up on triple dates with the other two couples. Korra was so flustered and embarrassed, she didn't even realize that Asami left.

Just when things couldn't get any worse, Mako and Wu showed up. Mako sat next to Korra, since the seat was empty, and Wu sat next to Mako. Opal squealed. "So it's true!"

Mako raised an eyebrow. "What's true?"

Opal grinned. "That you and Korra are back together!"

"What?!" Mako exclaimed in confusion.

"Korra had the same reaction! It's okay, you guys don't have to hide it! Oh gosh this is great!" Opal practically yelled in glee.

Mako slowly looked at Korra, shock was plastered on her face and she was unable to produce a single word. Mako absentminded reached for Korra's hand and squeezed it gently. Bolin witnessed the action and gasped, "Bro! Why didn't you tell me!" Korra unaware of Mako's hand quickly pulled her hand away and looked at Mako, whom was in much confusion.

"Listen gu-"

A bright, almost blinding, flash interrupted Korra.

"What was that?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Wu!" Mako scowled as he rubbed his own eyes.

The former-king had taken a picture of the two with this new instant film camera. In a matter of seconds a small picture, similar to a size of a business card, printed from the camera's front slot.

"Aww look at them!" Wu teased as he held the picture up. "That's going in the scrapbook".

Mako tried to grab the picture from Wu, but the former-royal swiftly averted him. Mako pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. _They're being difficult. I need to talk to Korra alone. _Mako thought.

"Korra we need to talk," Mako said as he grabbed the Avatar's hand, pulling her from their friends. A gush of "aww" echoed as the two left the table.

Mako led Korra out of the festival grounds and the two stopped near the docking areas. For a moment, silence lingered between the two and Mako noticed that Korra was still overwhelmed. He placed a hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort her.

"Korra...About what happened back there. That was not okay." Mako said in a concerned tone. "Listen. **Us** is not going to work. I mean we fell in love once, but that was just a step in our lives which was not meant to last. I care and love you Korra, but not in that way anymo-"

Korra held a hand up silencing Mako.

"Whoa. Hold on...I don't like you like that anymore…" Korra said with a bit of annoyance.

"You don't? Then why was Opal gushing about us getting back together?" Mako asked.

"Because Opal...is, well, Opal," Korra chuckled as she crossed her arms. "Listen Mako, you're a great friend and I want you to be a part of my life, but not like before," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, smirking. "We're still Team Avatar."

Mako smiled and wrapped his arms around Korra. "I'm glad Korra," he whispered.

Asami stared at the pair as they hugged. It was just like old times, except this time, Korra had betrayed her. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Swallowing the pain, she decided to speak up. "What a happy little couple," Asami sighed. She could never be mad at her friends for falling in love. She'd sit there and passively let Mako take Korra from her, just as Korra had taken Mako before. It's not like she didn't think Korra was worth fighting for, it's that Asami didn't think she, herself, was worthy of Korra in the first place.

Korra immediately pulled away from Mako. "Asami, hold on. It's really not what you think."

"It's fine," she said quietly, looking down. "You don't have to explain anything. I understand. This isn't the first time." She stormed off.

Korra stood there, feeling baffled. Mako was completely and utterly confused. "Wait," he said. Korra's stomach sank. Oh Spirits. Was Mako on to them? "Does Asami still like me?"

Korra just stared at him blankly. She wanted to yell at him for thinking that every girl was all over him. She balled her fists and just let it slide. "I don't know," she said through gritted teeth. "Maybe she does."

"That would certainly explain her reaction," he said with a sigh. "Maybe I should talk to her. Asami's great and maybe one day we could work out, but I'm just really not looking for a relationship right now."

She was going to punch him. It was going to happen. It took all of her willpower to keep herself from decking him in his stupid pretty face. "Mako," she growled. "Asami and I are together!" Oh wait. Did she just say what she thought she did? All the anger drained her and was replaced with panic. "I, uh, I mean!" She was out of excuses. This couldn't be hidden anymore.

Mako just stared. He had no idea what to say. "Oh," was all he could say for the time. He walked away from Korra slowly. She watched him, an eyebrow raised. He stumbled over to a table and sat down. "My whole life is a lie," he mumbled to himself.

Korra followed him and sat down across from him. "Are you okay?" she asked, kind of worried about how Mako was taking this. Suddenly, she understood why Asami was so worried about telling everyone.

"I kissed two lesbians," he said in disbelief. "No wonder it didn't work out!"

"Hey!" Korra snapped, slamming a hand down on the table. "Who said we were lesbians? There's a lot more than just gay and straight, Mako." She sighed.

"Then what are you?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Your friend. My sexuality doesn't matter. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "I think I am. But wait, I didn't turn you like this right? I didn't make you hate men forever."

"If you don't stop, I will seriously punch you," she growled. "You had no affect on my decision. I love Asami. She's great. We balance each other out and she just happened to feel the same. We haven't told anyone yet, but we were planning on it at dinner tonight. You can't tell anyone, okay? Not even Bolin." Her eyes were pleading. "Promise?"

Mako looked up at Korra and saw panic and concern, his heart pang with guilt for being so clueless earlier. He formed a small, yet genuine smile at his friend.

"I promise Korra." He said in a caring tone.

"And congrats. I'm happy for you."

Korra smiled at him. He wasn't so clueless after all.

"Thanks Mako, now lets find her." she said her tone turning urgent.

Mako nodded and the two left the docking zone. Mako and Korra re-joined the group, panting from their fast pace.

"So are you guys-" Wu was cut off.

"Now is not the time! We need to find Asami!" Korra announced.

The group looked at the both with confused expressions.

"Wait what happened?" Bolin asked standing from his seat. "Why are we looking for Asami?"

Korra shook her head, annoyed by all the questions.

"We'll explain later, we just have to find her!" Korra snapped.

"Bolin and Wu. I need you to check the park and the boardwalks. Mako and I will look around at the festival grounds. Kai, Opal and Jinora, I need you three on aerial view, I'll join you in a bit." The group nodded in agreement and ran to their orders.

"Korra I need to you use the bathroom. I'll be quick!" Jinora said as she ran to the rest areas before Korra could reply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Mako and Maho here**

Korrasami! Korrasami! Korrasami! Yes Bryke did it! Unexpected but very beautiful:) This was suppose to be a short, sweet one shot, but nope we got carried away. My partner Mako and I have been friends throughout the run of the entire series! So we put our brains together on this fanfic because the series is near and dear to us:) and we are very sad that it's over:...( Thank you Bryke! oh and on a side note. I,Maho was Makorra shipper, while my friend Mako was a Korrasami shipper. We're here to say that the shipping war is ridiculous! Come on guys we're a community! Anyways, Stay tune for the the second chapter and happy Christmas Eve.

**Dedications**

**Mako: To my friend Lauren, who got me to ship Korrasami with her tumblr posts. **

**Maho: To my friend Sliver from Australia:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**We own nothing! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Soft sobs could be heard from the farthest stall from the door. Asami was hugging her knees and leaning against the wall. She couldn't go back out there and face everyone. Not with her heart in shambles and her makeup running. There was a pain in her chest that seems familiar, but hurt worse than anything she had experienced before. Well, almost anything. It was similar to the feeling she felt when she lost her father. Pain, anguish, longing. All these emotions combined within her and now she couldn't do anything but cry.

Jinora stormed into the bathroom, unable to contain the cucumber aloe water she consumed an hour ago. As Jinora scavenged for a clean toilet , she heard soft sobs coming from the last stall. She tip toed towards the stall and instantly noticed the pure leather not to mention fashionable boots. _Wait is that.._Jinora thought as she stood in front of the door.

"Asami?" Jinora knocked softly.

There was no response. Asami just held in her sobs, hand over her mouth. She had to be quiet. She couldn't let Jinora hear her, though it was already too late. Jinora bent the air around her, allowing her to float up to the top of the door.

"I know its you Asami," Jinora said as she peaked through the top.

With a small whimper, Asami hid her face. "Excuse you! What if I was using the bathroom?"

"But you're not," Jinora chuckled. "Asami, please come out. Everyone is looking for you. Korra is losing her cool right now."

"Good," she sighed, sniffling. "Maybe she'll wake up and realize some things." She unfolded herself and stood up, brushing off her skirt. She dabbed at her cheeks gently and hung her head. She just knew her makeup was absolutely ruined.

Jinora sighed and grabbed a piece of tissue from the dispenser. She airbended it up the stall.

"Here." Jinora said. "You and Korra…"

Jinora paused, not wanting to make false accusations, but then remembering the spirit world encounter.

"You and Korra are together...Aren't you?" Jinora asked.

Asami looked up at her, completely shocked. "We were. After today, I don't really know anymore." She held one arm and rested against the wall. "Do you want me to let you in? It must be exhausting having to bend the whole time."

"How about you come out?" Jinora said with a smile. "We can talk about this, if you want."

She shook her head. "I'm not coming out. I'm a mess."

Jinora frowned but then thought of a good idea to get the young heiress out. She lowered herself down.

"Ok. I guess if you're not coming out I can just bring Korra here. I mean you're not going anywhere." Jinora teased as she opened the bathroom door.

"Bring her in here and neither one of you will make it out," she threatened, darkly.

Jinora chuckled, "She's the Avatar and I'm a master airbender. We can escape."

"I've lived all my life without having to rely on bending. I always find my ways and this would be no different." She peeked her head out of the stall, voice becoming soft. "Please don't get Korra."

Jinora quickly used her bending and pushed Asami out of the stall with a gush of wind. She smiled in succes.

"That wasn't so hard now," Jinora said with a smirk.

Asami stumbled to catch herself against the wall across from the stall when Jinora pushed her. "You don't have to be so forceful," she commented. "And I mean it! Don't go get Korra. Don't get anyone."

Jinora held her hands out in defense.

"No don't worry I wasn't." Jinora said as she walked towards the heiress.

"What's wrong Asami?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Asami didn't want to think about what was wrong. She could already feel the tears at the surface again. Jinora was so much younger than her. Could she really take advice from a barely teenager? "It's nothing," she finally settled on. It was always nothing when it came to Asami. She never told anyone how she felt and look where it got her. "Just go back to everyone else. I'll be out soon."

Jinora frowned, "It wouldn't be right if I just left you here like this. Listen Asami, I know this is about Korra. I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure I'm not."

Jinora sat down on the tiled floor gestured for Asami to follow. Asami sat next to Jinora and hugged her knees. The young airbender took notice of her saddened expression.

"I saw you and Korra in the spirit world not too long ago. The spirits guided me to a field of flowers and I saw the two of you laying there. I was really confused at first, then I realized, from your wide smiles and cheerful chuckles, that the two of you might have something romantic going on, but I didn't want to make false accusations so I kept quiet...I was actually going to ask you about it today."

The Airbender let out a small chuckle, "But I guess I don't need to."

Through the entirety of Jinora's little speech, Asami was at a loss for words. She tried to recall her memories from the vacation with Korra. When were they in a field of flowers and what did they do in that field of flowers? Had Jinora witnessed something intimate? But no, she remembered the field of flowers all too well. They just laid there together, talking and playing with each other's hair. It was a nice time.

"We were planning to tell everyone about us at dinner. We were going to spend the day here at the festival and then go to dinner later tonight with everyone. That's where we were going to tell everyone. It seems stupid now. Even childish. Who thought that telling everyone over a meal would be the best choice? What if someone reacted badly and choked? What if someone threw up? What if someone slipped or actually stabbed themselves? That was a dangerous place to come out. It doesn't matter anymore, though. I think Korra and I are done. It was great while it lasted, though." She sighed and rested her head on her knees.

Jinora placed a hand on Asami Shoulders and smiled.

"I don't think so. Korra is out there probably flying around the city worried sick about you. Asami, I see Korra everyday on the island. I see her and she's so full of life and happy. Whatever you guys have, she isn't willing to let go that easy. Who cares what everyone will think. Love is love and it comes in different forms and I think what you and Korra have is beautiful. And as for our friends, well we're team Avatar are we not? So they'll be shock yes, but I think they'll be happy for the two of you."

She lifted her head and watched Jinora talk. The Airbender might have only been fourteen but she was far more wise than her years allowed. Asami gave a smile, wiping away her tears. "I saw Korra and Mako, though. I'm so afraid of them getting back together. It's my biggest fear. I don't want to be left like that again. I don't want to be the second choice. Everyone seemed so excited when they thought that they were getting back together, though. It made me feel like I wasn't even part of our group of friends anymore. Like I didn't matter. I left and no one even noticed!"

Jinora threw her arms around the young heiress.

"Well look what were doing now Asami. We're looking for you." Jinora reassured. "Opal was so excited that she didn't even let me finish. They're excited because they don't know about you and Korra. I bet when they find out they'll be happier."

"Korra and Mako were hugging, though, like they had talked it out and decided to get back together." She leaned into Jinora's embrace. "I don't want to lose Korra like this."

"You're making assumptions Asami. Mako and Korra have hugged before and they mean nothing by it. There friends. They love each other yeah, but they love each other as family now. Listen, Mako and Korra were stepping stones for each other. One that was not meant to last, but teach a lesson." Jinora said as handed Asami a piece a tissue.

Asami accepted the tissue and wiped at her face, nodding. "Yeah. You're right. I think I'm ready to see Korra now. Could you go get her for me?"

Jinora nodded and swiftly stood up. She headed towards the door, but was stopped by the young heiress.

"Jinora, Thank you." She said with a small smile.

Jinora smiled back, "Anytime".

Korra had flown all around the city and found no trace of Asami, her anxiousness grew as she landed on the park where her friends stood awaiting her.

"She wasn't at the docks or park," Bolin said with a frown.

"I circled the grounds at least three times now, no sign of her Korra." Mako said with a concerned expression.

Korra clutched her hand into a fist and looked down at the ground. Her anger boiled and she was inwardly cursing herself. She felt her hands grow warm as she remembered Asami's hurt face.

"Ah!" she yelled as fire exploded from her fist.

"Korra calm down we-" Kai was cut off.

"Guys I found her!" Jinora announced as she ran up to the group.

Korra turned her attention to Jinora, her heart panged with happiness and guilt.

"Where?!" she asked urgently.

"The bathroom," Jinora answered pointing towards the general direction.

Korra immediately took off towards the bathroom. She busted the door open and there she was. Pretty and perfect, leaning over the sink, fixing up her makeup. Korra let out a sigh of relief and ran up to Asami, wrapping her arms around her waist and holding her close. She buried her face in her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Asami," she began, but Asami held up a hand, telling her to shut up. Korra was confused, but Asami pushed Korra's arms off of her and turned around looking down on her.

"I don't want you to say anything." Asami didn't touch the other. Her face was unreadable. Korra felt awful. Her mind was spinning. All she could think was, this is it. This is when she's going to break up with me.

Korra closed her eyes. She didn't want to see Asami's face when she said it. She didn't want to ever see Asami in that much pain ever again. But she didn't hear those awful words. Instead, she felt familiar hands cupping her cheeks, bringing her in for a light kiss. Korra opened her eyes and drew Asami in closer. "I'm so sorry," she managed before Asami kissed her again.

"I said I didn't want you to say anything," she reminded her with a smile. "I'm sorry, too. When I saw you with Mako-"

"I don't want you to say anything," she mocked. "It's okay. I understand, but I promise that I love you and no one else, so don't ever think I'd leave you for anyone. Especially not Mako."

Asami laughed and the two embraced. "I told Jinora about us. I know you wanted to tell everyone over dinner, but I had to talk to someone and she ended up helping me a lot."

"It's okay. I told Mako." She shrugged. "He pissed me off, thinking you were upset because you liked him and if I didn't tell him we were together, I really would have punched him in the face."

The taller woman laughed again. "So what do you say? Shouldn't we just go on and tell the rest of them?"

Korra reached out for Asami's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Let's do it."

The pair stepped out of the bathroom and Korra led them to the park, where everyone was waiting for them. They never once let go of each other's hands. When they finally got there, Korra cleared her throat.

"Alright, everyone, listen up. Asami and I have something important to tell you." Korra looked to her lover and then back at all their friends. "For the past few months, Asami and I have been going steady."

"Going steady?" Mako piped up. "Don't be so serious about it," he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Wait what? Seriously?" Bolin said in a shock tone. He paused for a minute, everyone expect Mako and Jinora paused for minute. Their faces plastered with shock just like Bolin's.

"I feel so awful!" Opal exclaimed with a frown. "No wonder you were so confused!"

Bolin waved a hand to silence Opal.

"Nevermind that. Why didn't you tell us?!" Bolin asked in excitement. "Guys thats….thats awesome!"

"Two gorgeous ladies falling in love! I'm jealous," Wu commented with a smile. Wu quickly took out his camera and snapped a picture of the couple. "Now that's going on the wall."

"Hey love is love right?" Kai said with a smirk.

"I can't think of a single person who deserves either of you more than each other," Mako said with a smile.

Asami smiled a gratefully at Mako. Her eyes expressed gratitude and Mako smiled back with equal happiness.

Jinora nodded in agreement. "Now you should consider telling your parents, Korra. I remember dad saying something about them visiting soon."

With her free hand, Korra reached around to rub the back of her neck. "Uh, yeah. I should."

Asami took note of Korra's worried expression. She leaned in to peck her cheek and whisper in her ear, "Don't worry. We can figure it out together." 

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Mako and Maho here **

Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!

We had a lot fun writing this second part. Fun fact, my partner and I took roles when writing the dialogue...how did we do?

Thanks to **Aceina, Blackace 70 **and the two guest for dropping a review:) We appreciate your feedback and thoughts. We are very glad that you guys like our story and we will definitely write more one shots or two shots like Turbulence:) Thanks for the support! My partner and I are thinking of writing another one shot where Korra tells her parents and everyone else she considers family(The Beifongs, Tenzin, etc.). So keep an eye out for **Ecrivons**!


End file.
